Faith in the 41
by Overword
Summary: The Sorcerer King ruled in loneliness for decades, until he was driven to make a desperate wish for his friends to return. Finally reunited, Ainz Ooal Gown set about subjugating the world and uniting it in worship of the 41 Supreme Beings. All seemed to be going well. However, mysterious tidings from the north of an army of demons has worried some of the Supreme Beings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! I'm trying something new with this fanfic. Though, I suppose everything would be new, seeing as it is my second fanfic. I've always wondered what would happen if Ainz wished for his friends to come to the New World, so I wrote a story about that. Here's my first chapter. Enjoy!

~~50 years after Momonga enters New World~~

The Hammer of Genjiro were balancing precariously on a small icy outcrop, next to a rocky cliff stretching hundreds of feet into the air. A storm raged around them, blowing ice and snow around in every direction.

Horak grunted as he was hit in the face with a small piece of ice. Already, his face was battered and bruised, despite his thick helm. His fellow adventurers were hardly doing better. If not for Antor, they would all have died already. Without his [Energy Protection: Cold] and [Minor Heal] spells, they would have frozen into icicles left to adorn the dangerous road.

Horak adjusted his hammer over one brawny shoulder and continued moving. He had to move it every couple minutes before it made his shoulder grow numb. The Hammer walked through the blizzard without a complaint, struggling to push through the gales with nothing but some armor, a mage, and prayers to the Supreme on their lips. It seemed like they walked for another hour, but Horak knew inside that it had only been about twenty more minutes when they finally found the end of the tiny ridge. In front of them was a valley, sparse with pine trees and small bushes.

It looked like quite an appealing spot to make camp, as the sun was setting and the day was growing colder. They needed shelter, a fire, and some rest.

"Let's make camp for the night. We've traveled far enough for today."

"Our mission is to reach the northern coast. We cannot stop!"

"Antor, we will reach it eventually. Horak is right, if we continue in this way, we may die."

'Thank you, Jabrim."

The older human nodded in acknowledgement of the thanks, and led them into the valley. They stopped walking right next to a large boulder, which protected them from the wind. One side of the boulder was covered in snow, while the other was bare. There was a snow 'shadow' stretching for almost twenty feet behind it.

"Make a fire."

"Very well, Jabrim."

Antor leaned forward and cast 3rd tier spell [Flame] on their kindling kit. As Hokar watched the flames billowing from his fires, hel remembered how weak Antor used to be. He could only manage 2nd tier on a good day. However, that all changed when Lord Momonga had founded his Magic Academy. In its hallowed halls, he had learned the true arts of spellcasting.

Antor had told them how he had been picked up off the streets and enrolled. It had grueling, but enlightening. At the end of his schooling, he was a confident caster of the 4th tier.

Hokar took his hammer off of his back, and placed it on his knees. He began polishing the shaft carefully, going over it in rhythmic, slow strokes, while his mates tended to the fire and cooked some rations.

"Hokar, why do you always polish your hammer? I can hardly imagine it being any cleaner."

"Polishing the shaft is necessary to good hammer health. The wood can splinter in the cold otherwise."

They relaxed in front of the fire, describing old times and reliving memories. The fire blazed on the four friends, two humans, an orc, and an elf. Jabrim was stirring a pot over the flame, which was now full of meat and vegetables. Hokar fingered his tusks out of hunger before asking his next question.

"Is the food done?"

"You're always so hungry! It's almost done."

The soup had begun to steam, emitting a pleasant smell. Hokar reached a thick finger in and sipped the soup. Antor gave him a slap with his staff, causing Hokar to pull his stinging hand backwards. As he did so, his elbow banged against the rock he was leaning against. Ow! Dammit. He examined the rock after a second, noticing some scraped flesh he had left behind. He scraped it off, chucking the skin into the fire.

"Hokar! That's just nasty…"

However, Hokar didn't respond. He was staring in fascination at the rock.

"Antor, can you cast an identification spell on this rock?

"Why? It's a rock."

"Look, here. See that?"

"...Runes."

Antor backed up and cast [Identify Item]

"Let's see… It appears to be some sort of runic alert. The rock calls itself a Herald of the Swarm. Hmm… It has a rune of protection, a rune of area detection, and a rune of alarm."

Hokar was proud of his teammates skill at recognizing runes, but his smile died as he remembered something.

"Hey, doesn't that sound like one of those stones which would summon small groups of monsters if someone came near? The ones that appeared all over the southern quarter."

"You're right! Quick, back up!"

He was grateful that their leader, Marshall, could recognize his warning so quickly and act on it so well. It was a recent change that humans would listen to orcs, one of the many things he was grateful to the Supreme Beings for. Antor hadn't moved, however.

"Wait. There's more to that. If I could just look at it for a second? It's keyed to other stones somehow, if I could figure out how it wo- arghk!"

Hokar scrambled back as a shadowy claw erupted from his friends back. It lifted him into the air, slicing through his body. Somehow, they hadn't noticed the shadowy creature which had emerged from the stone as it had stalked forward. Marshall leaped forward, imbuing his sword with holy energy, but before he could do anything, the claw jerked and completely bisected Antor's torso. Antor slid to the ground, revealing his assailant.

It was a giant, four legged animal with two arms protruding from an upright torso. It had a horned head, and two red eyes glowed in shadowy sockets.

Zanor, the elf, shot three arrows in rapid succession toward the shadowy shape. They stuck in it, but appeared to do very little damage. In a succession of blows, Marshall and the thing parried back and forth. Blasts of holy light and shadowy darkness battled, exchanging blows rapidly. As they watched, Marshall activated his Head Chopper combo, and beat the thing backwards, cutting of one of the horns on its head.

It turned and ran backwards, fading into the night.

Just as they were about to breathe a sigh of relief, they noticed more of the shadowy creatures rising from the ground. They were in various shapes, though the shadowy Zoastia was most common. The stone they had been leaning on was glowing red, and in the distance they could see other spots of red light, stretching on for miles. At a glance, there appeared to be hundreds. Coming this far north into uncharted territory was unwise. 

The shadowy creatures surrounded Marshal, and began attacking him. Blows rained in at him from all directions, and he quickly lost ground as he desperately parried and dodged. All around them, hundreds of the beings started rising from the ground. The three of them backed up so that they were back to back. In the distance, Antor's corpse was flung into the rapidly growing horde of the shadow demons. Hokar readied his hammer, and spoke to Zanor.

"You are the only one here with [Message]. Warn the priests."

"We can still make it!"

"No, we can't. Our duty to the Supreme Beings is to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good if necessary. If we must die, we will, but it won't be in vain. Send the damn [Message].

Zanor nodded and cast the spell. His face was shining with patriotic devotion as the words left his lips. Then the shadowy creatures closed in, surrounding them. The last three adventurers in the Hammer of Genjiro battled in silence, completely overwhelmed by a horde of unfamiliar and potent creatures. One by one, they were struck down, until none but Hokar still breathed. His armor was ripped away, and he was bleeding green blood from multiple wounds. He no longer had the strength to hold his hammer aloft, so he let the shaft hit the ground, and leaned on it.

After a second, he picked it up again, and held it in a ready stance. But before he could use the hammer, he felt a searing pain, and a cold feeling in his gut. He looked down and realized that a shadowy claw was protruding from his guts. It lifted him into the air, holding him like an insect. His hammer fell from numb hands as the last of the Hammer of Genjiro fell, far away from the home of civilization. His last words were: We have done our duty. Soon, I shall see the face of Momonga.

* * *

"Lord Momonga,

Leader of the Supreme Beings

Calculator of the infinite variables of the future,

Keeper of the keys of life and death,

You whose perception stretches forward to the end of time,

Grant me success in all my ventures,

That I may glorify you with my exploits, for all shall be in your name…"

Nicodemus sat in the largest of the temples on Temple Mount, kneeling before a statue of a skeletal overlord. In its eyes, red flames glowed, shedding a gentle glow over the surrounding praying humans.

Nicodemus reached into his shirt pocket and placed a sacrifice in front of the statue. It was a semi-valuable stone from his collection at his home. Once his formal prayer was done, he voiced another, in his head. Lord Momonga, please let me rise through the ranks! You know that my only dream is to be your servant.

Since his first days in his father's arms, he had been enamored of Momonga. Since he was small, he had hoped to one day serve the Supreme One. He had even abandoned the inheritance of his family to become a scholar.

As Nicodemus prayed, he heard the sounds of the other faithful listening to one of the Seneschals speaking from the Testament of the Supreme. The priest was a Beastkin, dressed in a humble sack which did little to hide his muscular form. Despite his poor dress, he held the grace and enigmatic dignity that all who have spoken with a Supreme Being possess. His words held an unusual gravity.

"And the Lord Momonga said to the faithful: Which of you would serve me, that you may know my will? The first one stood and said: 'I shall serve you.' In his wisdom, the Lord Momonga desired to know the reason, to which he said: 'For I desire to be great, and to do great deeds in your name'. Lord Momonga was not satisfied, and took his life so his ambition would not trouble him further. The second stood and said: 'I shall serve you. Again, Momonga asked why, to which he was told: 'For I wish to peer into the abyss of magic, to learn the secrets of thine holy art.' Lord Momonga gave him what he desired, but the supplicant was lost in the whirlpools of the Abyss which only the Supreme can fathom. Finally, the third…"

Nicodemus and the others listened intently to the priest as he read from the Holiest of Books. The Testament was said to have been written by the First Seneschal, Neia Baraja during her many adventures. Nicodemus was so entranced by the tale of the Supreme One's exploits that he failed to notice that the other faithful had left the temple. The Seneschal stopped reading, causing Nicodemus to look up. He felt kind brown eyes rest on his own.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Outside."

Nicodemus stood up, and walked to the door. Outside, a crowd had formed in the causeway, and was slowly moving away from the temple. Nicodemus strained to see what was at the 'eye' of the crowd, but he was unable to see what exactly it was. He walked down the steps of the temple after a moment's hesitation, and joined the crowd. Nicodemus was larger than the average man, and he was able to force his way to the front of the group.

He laid his eyes on a distinguished man in a suit. White hair, carefully combed to one side. A suit made of cloth of such a high quality that eyes seemed to be drawn to it. A ramrod stiff posture, and a sense of dignity profound enough to make Nicodemus feel like a barbarian in his presence. Many of the female humans were swooning, and the men looked like they had seen their idol.

Sebas Tian. A legendary name. One of the Exalted Seven, those nearest to the service of the Supreme Beings. Everyone following looked like they had seen something between a savior and a celebrity. Nicodemus heard awestruck voices echoing from the crowd.

"He's so majestic..!"

"Wow…"

"Can you feel the pressure coming off of him?"

"I wonder what it's like to talk to a Supreme Being."

Suddenly, Sebas Tian turned around, as if just realizing the presence of the crowd behind him. Everyone knew that he had known they were there. In fact, he probably knew how many were there by listening to their heartbeats alone.

"I thank you for your devotion, but I must ask you return to your prayers or other business. I am just one old man, hardly worth devoting attention to."

One of the members of the crowd yelled out in response.

"You're my hero!"

"Marry me!"

Sebas looked quite exasperated. Nicodemus sighed internally at the ridiculous behavior, though he sympathized. Then, he realized something. This is my chance to talk to him. Remember what you practiced.

"Everyone, please let Lord Sebas be. I'm sure he has important work ahead of him, and we would be remiss in or duties if we were to delay a servant of the Supreme Beings!"

There were grumbles from the crowd, but they couldn't refute his logic. The thought of insulting a Supreme Being set many to trembling. Slowly, the crowd left, until everyone but Nicodemus had followed his own advice. Nicodemus kneeled towards Sebas.

"Lord Sebas!"

"Thank you for your timely intervention. It is true that I have work to do."

Nicodemus nodded, all the while thinking off things to say. What did I practice if something like this happened? I can't remember!"

"Ah- um, Lord Sebas! Might I have a favor."

Sebas looked at him for a second, and then nodded his dignified head in acceptance.

"May I accompany you to where you are headed?"

Nicodemus felt that gaze land on him once again, and immediately felt as though he had overstepped.

"Of course. It is not far."

"Thank you, my Lord!"

Sebas nodded again, and turned to walk in the direction he had been originally heading. He held a quick pace, fast enough that Nicodemus was forced to hustle after him. Sebas realized this, and slowed imperceptibly so he was moving just slow enough for Nicodemus. I need to ask him how to best rise through the ranks.

"Erm, Lord Sebas?"

"Yes?"

Nicodemus gulped. Generally, he was very composed, but the presence of such a powerful and mythical figure made him feel weak in the knees.

"I have always harbored the dream of serving the Supreme Beings directly."

He felt Sebas glance at him again. This time, the gaze seemed warmer than it had been previously.

"Indeed, I have heard that many share a sentiment."

"Perhaps, but none with zeal matching mine! Excluding the honored denizens of Nazarick, of course."

"I understand. Is your question how you raise yourself enough to serve the Supreme Beings?"

"Yes, it is."

Nicodemus felt internally grateful that Sebas had understood his desire without him needing to say it. Thank you, Momonga for blessing me. It was customary for a citizen to direct their prayers toward their patron, only thanking another Supreme Being if it was in their direct field. For instance, one would thank Peroroncino if a beautiful girl seemed interested in you, or Blue Planet if your crops grew well. He heard that measured voice echo forth through the empty street again.

"Then, there are two ways. The first is to apply for a job in Nazarick at a Temple. The second is to find some way to bring your name fame. Nfirea Bareare has gained a place at their side for his service. You may also find some way to do that."

"My lord, I would be honored to hear your advice if you have any to give."

Sebas smiled at the presumption.

"My advice is to find something unique. The Supreme Beings have no lack of strength. Do you have a talent? That would be good."

Sebas suddenly stiffened, and put a hand to his ear, before looking regretfully at Nicodemus.

"I'm afraid our conversation is at an end. I must ask that you leave."

Nicodemus bowed and walked back out of the alley. However, something gripped him, and he paused. For the rest of his life, he would be grateful he had. Sebas was kneeling in the alley. As Nicodemus watched, a hole in reality ripped itself asunder, and a Supreme Being stepped out.

An intense pressure washed through Nicodemus. He fell to his knees without even thinking, kneeling in the same direction as Sebas. He barely managed to raise his head under that dominating, unbearable pressure. In front of him was a Supreme Being in shining armor. He wore magnificent armor, and a beautiful sword was strapped to his waist. In his presence, Nicodemus felt the sudden desire to correct wrongs, to purify the world.

He had heard that Supreme Beings had powerful presences, but he had dismissed tales of whole armies suddenly bowing without a fight in the face of even three Supreme Being's to be a bit of an exaggeration. However, now he knew. He felt like a child sitting before an Emperor. No, a god. That which stood in front of him so outclassed him that he could never hope to even brush it's soles if he tried for 10,000 years.

There was a flash of light, and the shining warrior and the kneeling butler both disappeared. Nicodemus felt that terrible pressure ease, and then disappear. By the 41! I never knew! He shakily rose to his knees and leaned against the side of the alley.

His desire to serve the Supreme Beings was increased tenfold.

* * *

Touch Me sat in the Divine Garden. Ahh… Blue Planet certainly knew how to create a place of peace. Around him, hundreds of trees of all colors, some completely unnatural, grew. Despite their otherworldly appearance, every tree seemed like an embodiment of vitality and growth. Beneath the bright leaves, winding paths of stone slithered through the grass. Still pools dotted the landscape, so smooth that one could see a perfect reflection.

Touch Me was hovering in the air above a stone plinth. It was a spot which his friend said he had made especially for him to use. Touch Me liked to begin his day by centering his thoughts and meditation. He had even made sure he came out here when he entered the physical realm.

The 'Metaphysical' realm is so strange. I'm glad to be back here. Tabula Smaragdina had decided they tell all who were curious that they slept in the 'Metaphysical Realm.' Unfortunately, because of Momonga's wish all those years ago, as soon as enough people believed it, it became the truth. Now, instead of resting, they were teleported to a strange dream world.

Touch Me closed his four eyes, and listened to the sounds of the water flowing. He once more admired the work his treasured guildmate had put into designing this new addition. Suddenly, he heard a rich and measured voice echo in his head.

"Touch Me?"

"Ah, hello, Momonga. Your voice always surprises me."

"Oh, well, thank you. In any case, we are convening a meeting soon in the Conference Room. Please bring Sebas."

"Sure thing."

Touch Me released the [Fly] spell, and floated down to the stone plinth. He stepped off, and briefly stretched his body. His limbs could move in directions, which had never been possible when he was human. At first, he had worried he would have to relearn all of his sword skills, but he found it came naturally.

[Message]

"Sebas."

"Lord Touch Me! How may I serve my creator?"

"Please meet me at that alley we met at a couple weeks ago at 12:00. You remember the one?"

"Yes, my lord. I could never forget the words of my creator. I shall go there immediately and wait."

"I am warmed by your devotion, Sebas, but please, take your time. I need a couple minutes to get ready."

"Of course. I shall make sure to take my time."

"Thank you."

Touch Me terminated the [Message]. Sebas is truly everything I wanted him to be. All of the Supreme Beings had been pleased with their NPC's. Especially Peroroncino… Touch Me forced himself to not let his thoughts travel down that dark path. Moans for three whole weeks… Stop, Touch Me! He checked the time. 11:49.

"I suppose I have some time."

"Pardon, Lord Touch Me?"

One of the Homunculi maids was standing behind him and to the left. One was attending a Supreme Being at all times. It was lucky that only about ⅓ of the Supreme Beings were in Nazarick at any given moment. The rest worked on projects in the Metaphysical Realm. It was the only place they could access the Customize menus and such, so it was immensely valuable for creating things.

"Ah, nothing at all…?"

"Foire, my lord."

"My apologies, Foire. Thank you for your service. As I said, it is nothing."

Foire blushed wildly at the gratitude and made some feeble gestures. Touch Me inclined his head to her, flustering her further, before striding out of the Garden. Blue Planet had not wanted an entrance to his garden, as he felt it would ruin the wild look. Therefore, there was one place in it where Teleportation was possible.

Touch Me activated a skill, and was suddenly a silver blur zipping through the trees. To his heightened perception of time, it seemed to be in slow motion. He flew through the air, and landed feet first on a tree. He bent his knees as he landed, to cushion the impact, before pushing off again. Touch Me felt a moment of guilt as he glimpsed the maid hurrying in his direction, though she was losing ground at a ridiculous rate.

He jumped a few more times, before coming to a halt. There was a small clearing, with a wooden tree stump in the middle of some lush grass. Touch Me walked onto the tree stump stood there for a minute.

"Sebas, I will be a little early. Please arrive."

"Of course, Lord Touch Me."

Touch Me terminated the [Message] and cast [Gate]. A shimmering portal flung itself into existence in front of him. After adjusting his sword, he stepped through. There was a moment of vertigo as his vision went black. However, it soon cleared, revealing the form of Sebas kneeling at his feet.

His creation looked as immaculate as ever, and yet dignified. Touch Me felt a surge of fatherly joy. It was strange to feel like a father to a man which looked twice his own age, but the feeling could not be denied.

"Good afternoon, Sebas. Thank you for arriving on time."

"It is my duty to serve Lord Touch Me. Being late would be unforgivable."

"No need to be so formal. Please, refer to me as just Touch Me."

Momonga had mentioned how much your NPC's seemed like children, and he was not wrong. Hearing someone who was almost a son call him 'Lord Touch Me' evoked feelings of distance. Thus, he would rather they speak informally.

"I could neve-"

"I insist."

Sebas trembled very slightly, almost imperceptibly. He appeared to be almost overwhelmed. However, it was an obvious tell to Touch Me. Maybe too much informality isn't right either.

"...In any case, are you ready? Momonga has asked that you be present at our meeting."

"I'm ready, my lord."

"In that case… [Greater Teleportation]."

The two of them disappeared in a flash of light. When they rematerialized, they were standing in the 9th floor of the Great Tomb. In front of the were two wooden doors, decorated with carvings, and possessing an elegant golden trim. Voices could be heard emanating from within, talking in amiable friendship about various projects.

Touch Me pushed open the door and walked in. He assumed his place next to the head of the table.

"Hey Touch. How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you, Nishikienrai."

He joined his guildmates in discussing one of their new projects. Punitto Moe had begun slowly changing the faith to something more amenable, while Ulbert and Demiurge had begun subjugation of one of the last holdouts of humans in the far south. A few cities had been founded there hundreds of years ago, on an island chain unconnected to the mainland. The people were proud, seafaring conquerors and raiders.

They had not responded well to being informed they had new rulers. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do in the face of even one Supreme Being. Twelve had descended upon them, Touch Me among them. Tabula had quickly added the exploit to the Testament.

"... And then I looked at him and I said 'I am a Supreme Being! Bow your head!' He got right on his knees and tried to lick my boots. You can't even imagine how funny it was to see a dragon act like that."

Touch Me was jerked out of his musings by the sound of laughter coming from Ulbert and Luc_Fer. The two of them were both Demonkin of some kind, so they got along very well.

Along the table, all of the members were talking to another. Touch Me turned towards Temperance, but before he could ask him about his various projects, the door opened. Momonga stepped in, resplendent in robes which seemed to eat at the sunlight. Flames blazed in eye sockets, and a halo of darkness floated behind his head. They had taken a vote, and much to Ulbert's consternation, Momonga was viewed as being the most impressive, visually.

"Hello, everyone. Please be seated."

The chatter died as everyone assumed business attitudes. Momonga took his seat at the head of the table.

"I, Momonga, Leader of the Supreme Beings, Supreme One, and Tribute of Death, do convene the 381st meeting of the Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

His voice sounded faintly exasperated. Tabula and Ulbert had both insisted he start meetings in this way. The others had all thought it was at least funny, so he had been forced to do so. It seemed to have some benefits, at least, as the maid was swooning in the corner.

"The reason I have called you over here is three-fold. One, I have heard interest in putting together a backstory for us. Is anyone interested?"

"Tabula isn't present at the moment, but I'm sure he would be."

"Very well. The second reason I have been called is to discuss new skills or abilities. Anyone who has one, please write down its name, capabilities, and what part of your legend you think has created it."

Touch Me pulled out a piece of paper from his inventory, as well as a fountain pen. He began writing.

Touch Me- Skills

God-slayer- This ability is a powerful finishing slash, which does about half of World Break's damage, but does holy damage. Perhaps from us incorporating the story of the guild killing Aberrant Calamity? I had the finishing blow.

Divine Justice- This lets me both understand the Morality of anyone I look at, and has a AOE status affect 'Judged' to all I want to use it on who has negative Morality. I believe it has to do with me being painted as the Supreme Being of justice.

He passed the paper to a waiting maid. She nodded her head, and placed it into a bag incredibly carefully. The other pieces of paper made their way into the bag next to Touch Me's. She's treating the notes like a treasure. It is good to have such leal service. Peroroncino was staring at one of the maids ample busts, causing the unfortunate Homunculus to blush. Touch Me was going to slap him, but Bukubukuchagama was present. A resounding SMACK interrupted the procession for a minute, but everyone continued as if nothing had happened once they figured out what it was.

After all, this is a regular occurence, Touch Me thought wryly. Momonga tapped the table, drawing everyone's attention. I still have trouble recognizing this as the old Momonga. He's a true ruler now.

"Final order of business. I have word that one of Temperance's adventurer teams was slain in the far north. Apparently, they sent a [Message] before dying, which goes as such:"

Momonga pulled a small note from his inventory.

"'We are surrounded by thousands of demons. High threat level. Prepare yo-.' The rest of the message was cut off by the sounds of what was, apparently, the caster dieing. I want an evaluation of the threat."

Ulbert casually sharpened a claw with an ornate file made of bone.

"Low. Nothing we can't handle, especially if all of us are here. It would be more valuable to work on the Mind Over Matter project than worry about this."

Touch Me spoke up.

"I think that it merits investigation. There isn't much left in this world that can kill one of our adventurers outside of our rule. Perhaps we should send out a few more parties, of much higher level?"

Momonga nodded his skeletal head.

"I feel the same. Let's make sure they have one who can at least use [Gate] if things go wrong. Bukubukuchagama, can you deliver compensation to the adventurers personally?"

"I'm a little busy with a little something right now. You could do it, Momonga. After all, you are the Supreme Being of Death"

"I would, but I'm not sure I wouldn't make things worse."

He has such a low opinion of himself.

"No, no, Momonga. The people love you dearly, and in any case, you certainly have enough charisma."

"Thank you, Touch Me. In that case, I shall visit them."

With that, the 381st meeting of the Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was concluded.

This is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, but if you did not, please leave reviews for me to read. It really helps improve the quality of the work. If you want to know the reason that the Supreme Being's are in the world, hold tight! It's coming in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the re-upload, but I realized I forgot to edit it. Enjoy**

Nicodemus picked up the _Testament of the Supreme _from the table and walked back to his fireside chair. He was lucky to belong to a fairly wealthy family, and he had access to many books that weren't available at public libraries, such as this copy of the _testament_ supposedly read by Ancient One. He sat down with the book on his lap, and pulled out the crimson silk bookmark. Nicodemus opened to Momonga: 12, Musings. The fire was burning low, so he leaned over and slid a new log in. He began reading.

"_And he said, 'Is it not right that loyalty be rewarded with loyalty? Should not the faithful enjoy the fruits of that faith? On this day, I do declare that all ye who do give me their hearts shall receive mine in return. Serve and thee shall be rewarded.' They were amazed, and proclaimed that Momonga was the one true king, and that he shall reign evermore."_

Nicodemus put down his book. _Was that a knock?_ He walked over to the door, and looked out. As soon as he saw what was on the other side of the door, he felt it's fearsome aura. _A Death Knight!_ Nicodemus hurriedly opened the door, and bowed in the face of one of the servants of his Patron.

"Hello, honored Death Knight. May I ask why you are at my door?"

The Death Knight didn't move for a second, and it merely cocked its head. Then, a gravelly and hoarse voice echoed forth from its cavernous chest.

"You are to arrive in the Great Tomb of Nazarick today at 2:00."

Nicodemus stumbled backwards a step, nearly falling at the shock of the words. _To be invited to the realm of the gods! That mythical place… Did Lord Sebas put in a kind word for me after all? Or could Lord Momonga have sensed my loyalty and devotion?_ He gulped, and steadied himself.

"I am beyond honored at this invitation, and I will certainly arrive on time. May I ask, how will I arrive at the Great Tomb? The location of it is unknown."

"This Death Knight..."

The Death Knight gestured to itself. It seemed to be moving as if controlled. Indeed, that was probably the case, as it was very unusual for a Death Knight to speak.

"...Shall accompany you."

Nicodemus nodded. _I haven't been this excited for anything since my 10th birthday. _After a second of silence, the Death Knight turned and lurched away. Once it was gone, Nicodemus sagged against the wooden door. He had assumed he was being watched by whoever was controlling the undead, and he had made sure to keep a perfect posture. However, once the conversation was over, he had to let himself relax. _Incredible… What a stroke of good fortune! Thank you, Lord Momonga._ Nicodemus walked unsteadily back into his house, and collapsed back into his comfortable chair. He picked up the _Testament,_ only to put it down again. Nicodemus was too excited to read.

He sat there for nearly an hour, countless possibilities running through his head of what might happen. He imagined what it might be like to see Momonga personally. So caught up was he in his daydreams that the two hours passed in a whirl. Before he knew it, there was another knock at the door. He jerked out, and ran to the door, and looked through the peephole.

It was the Death Knight. _Oh no! I was so caught up in my foolish daydreams, I forgot to get ready!_ He quickly ran over to his mirror, and examined himself. He wore a suit of the kind popularized by Sebas, black and white with a gold monocle. He looked like a dignified gentleman of the upper classes.

Furiously brushing off wrinkles from his suit, he opened the door.

The Death Knight cocked its head and looked at him.

"Nicodemus. Please follow this Death Knight."

Nicodemus nodded, and strode after it as it marched down the street. He received envious looks from passerby. Death Knights never took anyone anywhere; if you commited a crime, you were immediately dealt with. Therefore, traveling with one meant that a someone from Nazarick had taken a personal interest in you. Only the Guardians and the Supreme Beings commanded the Death Knights, so it was quite an honor.

He smiled smugly at one of his old rivals, Aristodemus, who was seething from the side of the road. Both of them were from House Demus, so they had jockeyed for position when they were younger. Nicodemus had become a scholar and a mage in the end, and the House had gone to Aristodemus, something that had gnawed at him for years. _That old goat, I bet he is about to eat his own hat._

The Death Knight suddenly ground to a halt. If not for his quick reflexes, Nicodemus would have slammed into him. Despite the holiness of the Death Knight, he did not particularly want to touch it. _Don't think that._

In front of the Death Knight, a [Gate] suddenly drew itself into existence. In the presence of a spell of the fabled 10th tier, the very earth seemed to shudder. The amount of mana imbued in it alone, was more than Nicodemus could ever possess. The spell was not particularly potent, but it had a sense of weight and power that caused awe. Indeed, the watching spectators gave a gasp, and edged closer to it, as if to touch it.

The Death Knight walked right through without hesitation, disappearing from reality as if he had never existed. Nicodemus also walked forward, but he was not as unflinching as the undead. _I can't believe I'm actually walking through a [Gate]. This day keeps getting better._

He stepped into the gate, and all went black. When the blackness faded, he was standing in front of two massive doors. They stretched nearly 50 feet into the air, and were richly carved. One had the image of an angel so pure, Nicodemus felt his heart melt. The other had a demon of such blackness that he flinched away. _So this is the Great Tomb…_ The very air thrummed with energy and power. Everything around him, from the tiles on the floor, to a brazier nearby were so perfectly carved, a master mason would have committed suicide rather than try to replicate the work.

He checked his watch. 1:30. _Only 30 more minutes._ Nicodemus looked around. The room was truly massive, however, the only place to sit he could find was the stairs. He walked over to the them, and sat.

"Sit lower down. The stairs have divots made for sitting near the bottom."

"Hmm? Who's there?"

He looked down towards the bottom of the stairs. There was a human sprawling elegantly across the stairs, his long legs almost straight. He was wearing elegant golden armor, with a crimson cloak. On his blond head, a crown rested.

"Who are you, sir? A servant of the Great Tomb?"

"In a way. I am Jircniv, the ruler of the western quarter of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

The name was instantly recognizable, belonging to one of the most admired humans in the entire Kingdom. The man had served Momonga for nearly five decades, and was said to be favorite human. _But, isn't he almost 75? This man looks barely 20._

"If I may ask, sir, isn't the Bloody Emperor an old man? I have never seen his image, but he's been in service for over fifty years, no?"

The man laughed. Nicodemus felt an aura blossom from him, stronger than what a human should possess. It didn't feel powerful enough for him to be from Nazarick, however.

"Indeed, I am 76. I only look so young because of the blessings of His Majesty. In return for my faithful service, I am faster, stronger, more intelligent, and longer lived than any other human. Lord Momonga has said I shall live as long as I want without aging a day, so long as my loyal service continue."

Nicodemus was very impressed. He had heard the man had been a capable supporter, but he must have done more than Nicodemus had realized to be rewarded so richly.

"How long have you served the Supreme Beings?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, nearly 5 decades. 5 decades of loyal and rewarding service."

"It is an honor to meet such an esteemed person as yourself."

Jircniv smiled faintly as Nicodemus continued. Nicodemus was struck by his dignity and poise. _He is truly fit to rule his quarter of the Kingdom._

"You must know Lord Momonga better than any other human living."

"Perhaps. I think Master Momon may have known him better. Would you like to hear about him?"

"If my lord wouldn't mind, I would be honored to hear about his personality."

Jircniv laughed.

"No man knows his personality. Though, there was one moment when I felt like I knew him as well as a man may know another man. One moment where his inscrutable being was swept aside to reveal his motivations. Are you interested?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well."

Jircniv cleared his throat and began telling a story.

"A long time ago, before your birth, Lord Momonga was known as Ainz Ooal Gown. As you know, that is the name of the Guild of the Supreme Beings. He called himself that because he was the last of them. He was all that remained of his guild. As the only Supreme Being, Lord Momonga was lonely. It was this loneliness that caused him, on one especially windy and cold day, to make a wish. He used the magic that only the Supreme Beings possess to summon the other Supreme Beings to this world.

However, they were only husks- lifeless statues. They were without a soul, for magic, even that of a Supreme Being, cannot give a soul. Driven to desperation, Ainz sought out the Platinum Dragon Lord, one of his advisors of that time. He asked the proud dragon to give them their souls back with Wild Magic. The dragon agreed, but at a price. He asked to be given power, the power that Lord Momonga possessed.

Tsaindorcus Vaison went to Nazarick, where the 40 bodies were arrayed in the Grand Hall, and he gave each of them their soul, pulling them from the Metaphysical Realm with a grand ritual. In return, Ainz gave him power. However, he was angered at the falseness of his advisor, so he gave a different gift than the dragon expected. He gave him great strength in the form of prodigious negative energy. Ainz blasted the once- proud dragon with enough negative energy to raise an army. When the dust and lightning cleared, only animated bones stood where once the Platinum Dragon Lord had profaned the ground. This dragon is Lord Momonga faithful mount."

Jircniv paused, and drank a pitcher of water he pulled from thin air. Nicodemus's brow creased as he tried to trace the action, but he couldn't. Jircniv continued talking.

"This legend gives us a glimpse of what may be Lord Momonga's most human quality. For all of his fathomless intelligence and power, he is still driven by loyalty to his servants and friends. Keep that in mind when you meet with him."

"W-what? I'm meeting with Lord Momonga himself? It isn't possible!"

Jircniv gave a dry chuckle and leaned back on the stairs again.

"I'm afraid so. Have fun, my new friend."

Behind the former Bloody Emperor, the carven angel and devil shuddered. Slowly, the massive doors creaked open.

Nicodemus quickly climbed to the top of the stairs. The doors opened enough that they had about ten feet between them. However, they were still barely angled open. It was only that the doors were so massive that even such a small angle opened up a vast entrance. He gasped as he joined the small number of humans to ever bear witness to the holiest of holy places.

The birthplace of a religion spanning a continent. The home of the most powerful beings to ever grace the planet. The culmination of ten thousand years of work. He turned around slowly, head turned upwards. A row of flags leading down the hall. Columns of pure white marble stretching to ridiculous heights. A bright chandelier dominated the room, shedding light on everything around it. Inside it, shapes spun and swam, casting swift moving shadows across the floor.

His gaze was persistently drawn down the room towards the far wall, towards a jagged and obsidian throne almost forty feet high. Sitting on that throne was a being of such darkness, the whole room seemed to darken in his presence. Roiling shadows danced at his sides, and crimson fires burnt in an ebony skull framed by a halo of shadow. In his bony hand was a golden staff made of intertwining snakes with gems in their mouths.

A throne of that size would dwarf any mortal king, but the chair seemed made for the King of Death. Despite its massive size, it seemed shaped around him, and it suited him perfectly.

Lined down the sides of the aisle were two rows of of skeletons wearing in golden armor. They each held a long lance which had a crimson pendant fluttering from the end of it. Gentle trumpets blew as Nicodemus was ushered into the room by two skeletons.

He walked forward until he was at the bottom of the Throne, and he kneeled. A dulcet and seductive voice echoed forth, instantly arousing him. The voice wasn't magical, but something about its combined elements was incredibly sexy.

"You stand in the presence of his Supreme Majesty, Overlord of Life and Death, Master of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, and Leader of the Supreme Beings."

Nicodemus swallowed. He found it hard to believe that he had been relaxing in his home this morning, and was now kneeling before the Supreme Master of the known world. He dared to look up at that stern and dominant visage, and nearly fainted. An oppressive force was pressing on Nicodemus's shoulders, pushing him into the ground, flattening him and deadening his spirits.

Touch Me's aura had lifted his spirits and filled him with a desire to do justice. Momonga's aura felt like staring into the abyss, and having it stare back, only to find you disappointing. Any sane man would have prefered Touch Me's aura, but there was something truly fitting about Momonga's. _This is what the Master of Death should be like. Beyond belief_

Nicodemus realized that the silence had become oppressive, and he forced himself to look up again. The sight of the beautiful succubus standing demurely next to Momonga caused his heart to race, and he was momentarily distracted. Then, he felt Momonga aura flare with a tinge of anger, and quickly moved his gaze back to the Supreme Being.

"Lord Momonga, forgive me! I was so overcome by your presence that I forgot myself. My n-excuse me."

His voice was warbling and weak, so he took a moment to clear his throat and start again.

"My name is Nicodemus Archleone, of the House of Demus. You summoned me this morning, your Eternal Majesty?"

Momonga gazed at him for a second. He met those blazing eyes, and he felt his whole soul be measured and turned around in the eyes of the Master of Death. In the eyes of the Supreme, he knew his soul must look worthless.

"Ah yes, Nicodemus. I have called you here to personally arrange for compensation."

"Compensation, my lord? For what?"

"You had a brother by the name of 'Antorademus,' correct?"

Nicodemus felt a sense of foreboding at the use of the word 'had.'

"Yes, my lord. Has anything happened to him?"

The Supreme Overlord reached a hand into the air. It disappeared in a similar manner to how Jircniv had done moments earlier. However, the motion was infinitely more graceful and commanding than the human ruler's had been. When the hand reappeared, it was holding a piece of paper. Momonga inclined his head a small bit, and spoke in a flat tone.

"Your brother was killed in combat during exploration in the north. If his body is recovered, he will be resurrected. However, as the first adventurer death in nearly a decade, it is my duty to personally make recompense. You may ask for a sum of money, favor, or anything within reason that you desire."

_Can it be? Have my prayers been answered? _Nicodemus's head spun. He felt some sadness at the death of his brother, but the death felt too abstract to hold much shock. In any case, for all of his zeal, he was a practical man. He was not one to turn a chance like this aside.

"My lord, I have desired nothing but to serve at your side my entire life."

He noticed a look somewhat similar to respect enter the face of Albedo, and she relaxed her tightly clenched fingers a small amount.

"Therefore, it is my wish that you allow me to serve in the human regiment as an officer during the attack."

"I assume you mean the punitive force we will be assembling to deal with whatever killed your brother?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then, know this. The human legions are made up of the strongest humans, many of which have been modified by our experiments. They are stronger, faster, and smarter than normal humans. Are you confident in your ability to match them?"

"Yes, my lord. I am a spellcaster of the fifth tier."

"Very well then. You will be middle in strength in the regiment, so you will have to prove yourself in other ways to gain their respect. Do not use my name to command their obedience."

Nicodemus struggled to understand the motivation behind that last statement until it suddenly clicked. _He wants me to make my own way forward, and not rely on him. Truly, he is merciful beyond belief! ...I better answer before I get carried away._

"Yes my lord. I will grind myself into dust in order to serve you properly!"

If he didn't know better, Nicodemus would have sworn that Momonga had winced.

Momonga watched the human leave. The man looked quite shaky on his feet, so he mentally commanded a skeleton to support him on the way out. Once he was out the door, Momonga turned to face Albedo.

"Albedo, what's next on the schedule?"

"I believe you have a meeting with Jircniv in ten minutes. He has wished to receive a few thousand skeleton laborers. Additionally, he has a progress report on the Gateway that we asked him to construct."

"Very well, send him in."

Half a minute later, Jircniv walked in, full of his usual poise and confidence. Momonga still remembered the endless plots Jircniv had attempted before eventually accepting the inevitable. Since that day, he had been showered in gifts, and become one of Momonga favorite servants, ranking almost as high as a Guardian.

He had been so impressed with his service he had gifted him control of both the area of what was once the Baharuth Empire, and the Argland Council State.

"Hello, Jircniv."

"Your Majesty."

Jircniv sketched an elegant bow, brushing the floor with a hand as he dipped low.

"What is the news from your quarter?"

Momonga and Jircniv had had a similar conversation so many times that the interaction was practically scripted.

"Lord Momonga, I have a progress report on the state of the Gateway that Lord Punitto Moe instructed me to build. It is nearly complete, however, I will need additional workers to complete it within the specified time."

"You already have nearly 2,000 of my personal summons and almost a hundred dwarves. Isn't that sufficient?"

"The energy that we are binding into the Gateway is unpredictable. The dwarves have been slow to complete a few binding circles, and there was an issue where some runes combusted due to interference from enchantments. As a result, progress has been set back considerably. Additionally, the city has run dry on our marble mine, so we are forced to create it with magic. While the summoned stone is better, there is less of it and it takes more time to gather."

"Very well. In light of these developments, I shall send some assistance. Will 200 skeletons and 10 Elder Liches do?"

"Yes, Lord Momonga. Are you capable of summoning that many, or will you draw from the City Guard?"

Momonga noticed Albedo cast a slightly angry look at Jircniv for his doubt that Momonga could achieve this feat.

"My beloved will be doing this on his own, of course. He is capable of anything!"

_Come on, Albedo! I would have prefered to take them from the Guard…_

"As she said, I shall be summoning them myself."

_I'll use [Master of Death], I think. I haven't tested it properly as I only got it last week, but it should work with the proper requirements._ The Supreme Beings occasionally gained spells and skills as the people worshipped them. Because of Momonga's wish, they became closer to what the people believed they were the Supreme Being of. The people believed Momonga to be the Master of Death Incarnate, so he had gained a number of spells which gave him greater control over the undead.

Master of Death drastically increased the amount of undead levels he could summon, and he could summon 3 level 100 summons a day at the cost of HP. It was a very useful spell because it didn't require XP, a far more valuable commodity than easily regenerated HP.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Momonga. Oh, actually, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Recently, you announced plans to make a new road from Temperance to Garnet."

Technically, the cities were Temperance City and Garnet City, but most people simply left out the city when speaking informally.

"That would significantly affect the trade in my quarter, so I was wondering when it would be completed."

"Ah, that. It will eventually be seen to, but the Gateway project is more important. If all goes well, we shall build more Gateways, allowing instant travel between the 42 cities. That is better than a road, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will look forward to that, then."

Momonga nodded, and inclined his head respectfully as Jircniv bowed once more and let himself out. Beside him, Albedo turned to face him.

"Lord Momonga, that is all for today."

She rolled his name in her mouth as she said it. He still remembered when she had confessed she had always disliked the name of Ainz, much preferring Momonga.

"Thank you, Albedo. You have been very helpful today."

Albedo blushed, and met his gaze with her yellow eyes. As the eye contact continued, her pupils dilated. Momonga hurriedly looked away before things got weird, glancing at the rich carpet of the Throne Room. Just then, a bird appeared before Momonga in a burst of petals and a fruity smell. It was made of a barklike material, and had large leaves for wings. On its pigeon-like head, two antennae made of flowers sprouted upwards. Despite the insect-like wings and antennae, it still looked very birdlike in head and body. On its head, a small circlet of black wood with a ruby set in it rested.

The bird came to a stop in front of Momonga, and descended to the floor. Once its long legs were touching the floor, it spread its wings, and bowed. It spoke in a deep voice ill-suited for its small body.

"Lord Momonga! This one is the Lord of the Woods, Xenephyr, a summon of Lord Punitto Moe. He has sent me to inform you that he requires your presence in-"

It pulled a piece of paper out of its feathers and squinted at it.

"Momonga City. What should I tell him?"

"Don't bother. I will [Message] him. Why did he send you instead of [Messaging] me personally?"

"Lord Momonga, the project he is working on has curious properties that forbid all but three specific spells in its radius. Regretfully, [Message] is not one of them."

"Can I contact him without issue if the spell comes from my end?"

"I am not sure, my lord. I would advise simply traveling to Momonga City yourself to avoid the possibility of disaster."

Momonga inclined his head, and the summon took his cue, disappearing in a cloud of petals. Momonga turned towards Albedo.

"Do you have any duties, or would you like to accompany me to my city?"

Momonga valued Albedo's advice, but it wasn't worth it to take her with him on business visits as she would overreact to all perceived slights to Momonga, while calling everything around her an insect. However, when he had told Tabula what he had done to her settings, Tabula had only forgiven him on the condition that he name Albedo as head wife. _After all, Shalltear has Peroroncino. Oh boy…_

Momonga was duty-bound as her husband to take her with him when he traveled.

"My beloved, I would never choose my duties over even _standing_ in your presence."

"Very well, then. Let's go."

Momonga waved a hand, and a [Gate] sprung into existence in front of him. Once the spell was fully cast, he stepped through it. He came out the other side standing on an ornate stone plinth. Albedo came out seconds later, and quickly stepped down from the platform, electing to stand on the ground next to him in her proper place.

The platform he was standing on was in the city square. On either side of it, the platforms for his guildmates stood. Tigris Euphrates had suggested that, when they teleport, they come out on special places to add to the air of descending to the mortal realm and so forth. The hardcore roleplayers had quickly latched onto the idea, and Momonga had made it a guild practice according to their wishes.

His platform was literally made of hundreds of skulls and bones cunningly fitted together. It looked like it was crafted by Demiurge, but Momonga was, in fact, the builder. He had modeled it after the one Demiurge made, and then copied it 40 times using the Customize menus in the Metaphysical realm. Each of the 40 was in a separate city for Momonga to teleport to, and the original one made by Demiurge was in E-Rantel, the only city to retain its name.

Demiurge had been incredibly pleased.

All around him, people started crying out and lowering their heads, much to Albedo's pleasure. The succubus had seen it thousands of times, but he knew she never stopped enjoying seeing people grovel before her lord. Once all of the people were kneeling in prayer and subservience, Momonga reined in his aura, and descended from the plinth.

As he stepped to the ground, everyone dropped to their knees and waited in mute silence. Momonga could feel the looks of awe directed his way, and hear fervent prayers echoing from numb lips. Arms were trembling and sweat shone on the skin of those who were in the square.

He walked up to a goblin who was kneeling, and silently cast [Identify]. _Name: Rahjek. Race: Goblin. Class: Warrior Lord. Allegiance: 41 Supreme Beings, Enri Emmot._ Momonga stopped moving in front of the quivering goblin warrior. _It must be one of those summoned goblins Enri has._

"Rahjek."

Momonga knew from his long decades of ruling that none of the inhabitants of the New World knew about the [Identify] spell. Therefore, he was free to seem as though he knew the names of all his subjects, and other things about them which would have been private. It definitely affected the goblin, who looked up with his mouth open, in shock that the Supreme One himself knew his name.

"Please direct me to Punitto Moe."

The goblin didn't move, so shocked was it that it was singled out and personally addressed. Momonga sighed internally. Sometimes, he regretted the status he and his friends had. Next to him, Albedo stepped forward, swinging her halberd threateningly.

"Goblin! You have been given the honor of being personally addressed by the Most Supreme. Continue to disrespect him, and it will mean your life!"

Momonga stepped forward, and placed a hand on the goblins shoulder. He would rather not correct somebody as legendary to the citizens as Albedo in public, so he choose to simply appear gentle to put the trembling goblin at ease. He asked again in a calm voice.

"Rahjek, where is Punitto Moe."

Behind him, he heard Albedo's halberd whistling as it was swung through the air threateningly.

"P-pardon me, milord! Yer just so… powerful! This one regrets to say he can't direct you to Lord Punitto Moe-"

The goblin shrieked as Albedo's halberd buried itself in the pavement, causing cracks to spread underneath the goblin. Momonga could see that none of this was helping the goblin, and he racked his brain for a way to diffuse the situation. Luckily, the goblin continued talking after sending a worried look at Albedo.

"However, this one does know where Lord Punitto Moe is. He's always 'conducting experiments' in the forest. He spends most of his time there, milord."

_Ah, good. If he is in his usual spot, it can't be anything that bad._ Momonga eyed the goblin for a second, considering a reward gift. The goblin squirmed under his scrutiny, dropping a head and nearly burying himself, he bowed so low to the ground. Momonga made a decision.

"Thank you, Rahjek. As a reward for your help, you may have this."

Momonga reached into his inventory and pulled out a random trash item. It was Bunny Ears. _Oh god, how embarrassing. I better say something wise to cover for this._

"Ahem, you will need this in the future. Keep them with you. You will, ah, know when the time comes."

"Th-thank you, my lord! I will never forget your generosity!"

The goblin immediately put on the ears.

"Incredible… I can hear everything. Truly, the treasures of the Supreme Beings are beyond belief!"

He, and all watching, seemed completely unaware of how ridiculous he looked. Momonga sighed internally, and moved on. _The ascetic sense of the New World is so strange. I'm glad the others feel this way, and it wasn't just me._

Ten minutes later, he was in the Great Forest of Tob. In front of him, was a neatly paved road. Lanterns were in rows on the sides of the road, and there was sign in front.

"No magic - Highly volatile enchantments in area. Hmm."

Albedo put on her armor. Despite being in the middle of friendly territory, she would not let Momonga go undefended when he was weakest.

"Thank you, Albedo. Let's go."

The two of them walked for nearly three minutes before they came upon a section of the forest which was cleared. In front of them, rows of farms spread into the distance, growing in perfect lines. Everything had the distinct air of having been planned extensively. Strange, plantlike creatures tended to them. The creatures were partially made of mist, and partially made of a plant. _These must be the Branchwraiths Punitto Moe was talking about. Apparently, they help the plants in some way._

As they watched, one of the Branchwraiths walked by with a bundle of plants on its shoulder. It walked over to a large hole in the side of a nearby building, and threw the plants in. Seconds later, a small bag of coins came out of the other side of the building, adding to a growing pile.

Momonga heard Albedo move aside behind him, and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and regarded the being behind him. A mass of shifting plants coiled and writhed under a white priestly robe, and a gnarled root clutched a staff.

"Hello, Punitto Moe."

"Momonga, it's good to see you. May I ask why you are here?"

"Didn't you send a summon to ask for my presence?"

"Ah yes, I did. My apologies. In any case, I wanted to show you my project."

"Please do."

Punitto Moe walked over to the building. He gave off the air of a pleased kid, who had made a drawing he was especially proud of.

"I ran tests to find which had the most efficient XP gain, and it was farming. So I decided to make the best farm. This whole area has hundreds of carefully overlaying AoE enchantments which drastically increase growth speed, which allows me to farm enough to feed half the kingdom in 20 acres. Currently, we are putting the plants into an Exchange Box, and taking money for summons and building in the Metaphysical Realm."

"That's very impressive, but surely that isn't the only reason you called me here."

"Hush."

Albedo bristled imperceptibly.

"As I was saying, we get gold. However, we also get XP from the farming. It was a chore to funnel it all into [Avarice and Generosity], but I managed. The computer programmer in me made me work till I got it. As to why I called you here, I received word that some of the northern villages were raided and destroyed."

"That happens occasionally. After all, there are still some rogue Demihumans."

"I thought the same, but apparently, these villages had a defense force of 5 Death Knights each. That, coupled with the recent deaths of an adventurer team in the area has caused me some worry. Better to stamp out the root quickly."

"I agree. In that case, I will arrange a meeting, and we will devise a plan to destroy the issue."

Momonga had no doubt in his mind that all would be resolved without issue.

**That's all for this time. Hope you enjoyed! Also, let me know if you think the chapters are too long. Leave a review if there are any questions, or interesting ideas. Cya-!**


	3. Chapter 3

Momonga was back in his office, working on paperwork. His mana was quite low, as he had just summoned a large group of Death Knights for the City Guard, so he was recovering in privacy. A floating quill scratched against a paper, listening to his dictation and writing it down in flawless cursive.

"...150 bushels of corn shall go to all frontier villages in preparation for the upcoming winter. Additionally, Temperance shall summon his Skeleton Slaves to work on the fields. Ten for each frontier village. Finally, the dwarves have requested that they receive 500 skeletons for the mines. This is too many to spare, so give them 80 Earthborn from Blue Planet instead."

His long years as Guildmaster had increased his logistical skill exponentially, to the point where he finally felt worthy to be the leader of the NPC's and guildmates. He no longer dealt with unrealistic expectations- in most cases, he could actually deliver. _I'm not as smart as Demiurge, though._

Just then, the throaty voice of his guildmate echoed in his mind.

"All right, Momonga. I'm done."

"Very well. I will call the meeting, Punitto Moe."

"Thank you, Guild Leader."

The [Message] ended. _I wish he wouldn't call me Guild Leader. It seems so… distant. _Out of all of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, Punitto Moe had been changed the most by his avatar. Ulbert had become fiery and almost evil, but Punitto Moe seemed to turn into a tree. He was as wise as usual, but thought deep and long. While not working on one of his endless projects, he simply stood in the sun, basking in the light while maids slowly hydrated his body,

Momonga reached into his inventory, and pulled out a mana potion, pouring it onto a hand. He couldn't drink it, but if it touched him, it had the same effect. The liquid disappeared as it touched his hand, and he felt his mana refill.

[Metaphysical Message]

"All available Supreme Beings, we are calling a meeting in the Conference Room in one hour. Please arrive,"

The main square of the Capital was always full of people, being the center of the religion. Services were conducted 24/7. One of the priests called upon Ulbert to smite their enemies. Another called upon Bukubukuchagama to grant happiness. When the air above the respective plinths of the Supreme Beings crackled as almost twenty Supreme Beings popped into existence rapidly, it felt like they had answered a call.

Silently, each of the Supreme Beings disappeared again, [Teleporting] into Nazarick. In their wake, the crowd was awestruck. Their gods had appeared in a flurry of thunder and lightning, deafening them, and leaving the people reflexively on their knees. Thise fearsome visages dominated their thoughts. All those lucky enough to be in the square at the time would hold the memory in their hearts for the rest of their life.

~~One Hour Later~~

Momonga was sitting in the Conference Room, fiddling with his bony hands. _It's been an hour, where is everyone?_ He got a burst of horrible nostalgia of his days ruling the world alone. He had spent hours in the Conference Room, just looking at the empty chairs and remembering his former glory. However, to his delight, the air trembled a bit, and Touch Me appeared. Shortly after, Bukubukuchagama, holding Peroroncino by a long feathered ear. Garnet. Bellriver. Nishikienrai. Yamaiko. Countless others teleported into the room and took their seats. Finally, Punitto Moe arrived.

"Hello everyone."

"Guild Leader."

"Hey, Momonga."

"What's up?"

Momonga cleared his throat once the greetings ended.

"Punitto Moe has asked me to call a meeting today. Punitto Moe?"

"Thank you, Momonga. Two things. Firstly, my farm has been finished and is working at predicted capacity. Therefore, we should feel more at ease using spells which require XP as a huge amount is being produced. The Exchange Box there is bringing in so much gold that I estimate we can spend thirty percent more on mercenary summons. Anything else may cause too much inflation."

There were mutters of appreciation and agreement from the attending Supreme Beings. Grateful looks were sent at Herohero, who had helped with the construction.

"Secondly, some of you may know that we have been attacked several times in northern villages. Three villages have been destroyed, with six others being attacked. All accounts of the attack report strange, shadowy, creatures attacking and carrying away townsfolk."

Ulbert mirrored the thought Momonga had earlier.

"Surely it is just some rogue Demihumans? The account of shadowy creatures could be exaggeration, or some type of cloaking magic. Magics like that exist, don't they, Temperance?"

Temperance nodded, causing some black mist to come off his face and reveal a yellow eye.

"Indeed, there are such magics. I have similar spells."

Punitto Moe shook his head.

"I would have reached similar conclusions if not for one fact. Three of the villages had Death Knight guards. I don't think there is any band of Demihumans capable of even taking out one Death Knight, let alone five per town."

The Supreme Beings frowned. That fact put the events into a different perspective. Variable Talisman spoke up.

"Well, we just need to investigate the threat. Then, we can deal with it."

Others spoke up in agreement or disagreement. Momonga simply sat back, soaking in the familiar scene. Finally, a strong voice broke through the ruckus.

"Silence! Here is what we will do: send an army accompanied by competent scouts up north. If they are destroyed, we will mobilize a much larger army. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Touch Me. Working together with Suratan and Luc_Fer, I believe we can summon an army of undead strong enough to wipe out the threat."

There were nods of approval, and the Supreme Beings relaxed as consensus was achieved. However, a lone voice spoke out, voicing its thoughts in high and childlike tones.

"One more thing!"

"Hmm?"

"I want my idiot brother to be punished for what he did!"

"What did he do?"

Bukubukuchagama drew herself up, and hopped onto the table. She reached into her inventory and pulled out a mushed and bruised human maid. The woman had a dazed look on her face, and she was barely breathing.

"I found this yesterday. Do you know what it is? It's one of his _toys!_ He makes these poor humans fuck him, and they don't say no! He's so much stronger that _this_ happens to them!"

Peroroncino looked aghast at the limp woman.

"Matilda?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry!"

Momonga sighed.

"Peroroncino, what were you thinking? That's rape, you know. We can't misuse our power."

"I'm sorry! They are just so attractive, and ever since coming here, I have such uncontrollable lust. Also, they all wanted to."

"...Peroroncino, I understand, but this isn't okay. Bukubukuchagama, what should his punishment be?''

Momonga was glad there were no maids in the room, or they would have been very confused to see one of their exalted masters treated in this way.

"I want him to lead the army we are sending to investigate personally, and I want him to have no sex until this threat is dealt with. Not even with Shalltear!"

"Not even Shalltear?"

Peroroncino looked so downcast that Momonga almost felt bad for him, until he looked back at the woman laying on the table. He didn't feel empathy very strongly, but he knew it wasn't right.

"All in favor of carrying out this punishment?"

Every hand went up, except for Herohero's. The Elder Black Ooze appeared to be sleeping.

"Very well. Peroroncino, you shall have no more sex until this threat is dealt with. Sorry man."

Peroroncino looked quite shocked, but he didn't react. _Becoming all-powerful gods to a faithful population isn't good for the mind, I think. At least I'm undead._ Momonga returned to his duties as guild leader, and stood up.

"Is that all?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Very well, the 382nd meeting of the Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick is hereby concluded."

Jircniv leaned back onto his throne. It was fairly modest, as far as thrones went, but it was quite comfortable. The cushions were made out some kind of magical material known as 'memory foam,' which contoured to fit his body comfortably.

Jircniv was sitting on a throne in his Regional Palace, the head administrative office for the western quarter. The room had rows of arches and flags, each with one of the 41's banners. In the sides of the room, his court stood, talking and making plans. Gone were the days when they were scheming, however. Each was desperately trying to work together to make their patron proud. Every once in a while, a Supreme Being would grace the hall with its awesome presence, stirring them into a fury of hard work once more.

In front of Jircniv, one of his human servants stepped forward.

Dame Maxos was wearing elegant armor of white with gold trim. (Think Kingsguard from Game of Thrones). She stepped forward, and kneeled, causing her crimson cloak to flare, and settle around her legs.

"Lord Jircniv, Lady Renner is waiting outside. She wishes to conduct a meeting."

"Very well, please see her in."

Minutes later, the golden doors set at the end of the hall opened, and Renner walked in. She was as ageless as Jircniv, and looked as young as she had half a century ago. Jircniv had never quite gotten over his dislike of her, but the two of them had eventually reached an agreement. As the only humans in charge of a regional quarter, they had to band together to get certain things done.

Renner stopped in front of the throne, and curtsied. Jircniv rose and gave her an ironic bow.

"Lady Renner. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

"Thank you, Lord Jircniv. It is my honor to be here."

"May I inquire what your business is?"

"I have come to request your aid in figuring out a personal problem."

Jircniv had learned how freakishly intelligent Renner actually was during the early years of his service to Lord Momonga. In the past, she never would have needed his advice. However, his intelligence had been raised to her level, so they occasionally consulted each other.

"Of course, I am always available."

Jircniv turned towards his court.

"I apologize, but I will be meeting with Lady Renner for a while. All who have been waiting in line, I will get back to you later."

Those waiting in line sighed, but the rest of the court understood, and sat down on rows of chairs underneath the arches. Jircniv knew they would continue tirelessly planning the success of the Supreme Kingdom even with him gone.

Jircniv turned, and exited the Throne Room. He knew that Renner would follow behind him. He didn't order her to be escorted out of spite, but only because he knew she didn't need the help. He would never allow personal motives to interfere with business.

Jircniv had time to sit at his desk and get ready before Renner let herself in. _She waited for me. Goddamn her, why does she always have to be so polite?_ It was a game they played, trying to unsettle the other privately as much as possible. Jircniv hated to admit it, but Renner generally won.

"So, Renner, what do you want? What's the problem?"

"Well recently, I have had a couple of my villages get raided. However, that isn't what worries me. I'm sure one of the Supreme Beings will quickly deal with that. No, what's actually bothering me is the new religion that has sprung up in the northernmost villages. Apparently, the villagers have begun worshipping some northern god. They leave it sacrifices and beg it not to attack them. Those who do so call it the Shadow Faith, and themselves the Shadow Faithful."

"Not a very imaginative name."

"Truly. In any case, I have come here because I need to stamp it out quickly. If the Supreme Beings find out I allowed another religion to prosper in my land, it will be a shame I cannot bear. They may not forgive me. I might as well retire before letting that happen!"

Jircniv would usually gleefully delight over the imminent demise of one of his rivals. However, he wanted what was best for the Supreme Kingdom, and he knew that Renner was a capable and efficient governor. _I guess I must try to help her._

"Well, is there any mind control involved? It seems unlikely they would switch faiths like that when there are Supreme Beings constantly killing Demihumans up there."

"I conducted tests on one of them. They have no mind control, but all Shadow Faithful had one thing in common. They all had a disease called the Grey Plague, which spreads and has mind-altering effects on its victims, which explains the religion."

"Then, you are in the clear on the religion part. If it comes to it, you can say that the people were essentially mind controlled."

"That's true, however, I still need some way to deal with the plague."

"In my experience, I would limit trips far outside town borders, quarantine those afflicted, and arrange for [Purify] to be cast on all citizens."

"I don't have access to [Purify]. I arranged for three magic casters with it to be sent to my afflicted towns, but they were apparently killed before reaching the village. Additionally, while I have a many casters capable of [Sanctify], its not nearly as effective."

"Then, this is my advice. Lord Momonga is preparing a punitive force against the raiders. Therefore, if you send magic casters capable of [Purify] with that army, they should be able to root out the plague, and not be killed."

"If Lord Momonga is preparing an army, is it even necessary to go to these lengths? I think it's certain that he will deal with the problem with ease."

"No doubt he has seen a solution which eludes us. Shall we ask him what to do?"

"He is too busy. I would hate to waste his time, and I already know he would rather have us figure it out by ourselves."

"He always does it for us once we fail, though, so maybe he is disapointed? For all of our intelligence, it is impossible to predict the Supreme Beings."

"Mhmm."

The two of them felt a moment of brief kinship, the type that too people with similar problems at work will develop. _Living in the shadows of the Supreme Beings can be frustrating._

"In any case, I would definitely quarantine the afflicted, and take steps to prevent more from catching the plague. Other than that, we can only wait for Lord Momonga's help."

[Stamina Recover]

Fluder sighed as his aching bones settled. He was sitting in his corner of Ashurbanipal, resting on a large pillow filled with little beads. Although this may sound uncomfortable, it suited his old body very nicely. However, Fluder was nearly three hundred. Despite the extreme comforts of his living conditions, he still needed magic to get through the day.

He groaned, and leaned forward, slowly getting up out of his chair.

[Fly]

He hovered into the air and made his way towards the library desk. He preferred to [Fly] around rather than walk, as it was far more comfortable. He could recover the lost mana while reading. Fluder maneuvered through mathematically arranged bookshelves, and stopped in front of a Skeleton Mage, who was conducting some sort of experiment.

"Hello, Titus."

"Hello, Fluder."

"I was wondering where _On Binding Mana_ went. I was reading it yesterday, and it seems to have disappeared."

"Oh, that. I'm afraid that copy was needed for the Gateway project. One of the dwarf runesmiths requested it."

"The Gateway project? What's that?"

Titus's face could not move, but Fluder got the distinct impression of him gaping in shock.

"Truly, you have no desire to know of the outside world. You have never heard of the Gateway project?"

"No, I haven't. What is it?"

"It is the greatest magical construction ever built. All 41 of the Supreme Beings ha participated in some way in its construction. The Gateway is a giant portal which is capable of staying open indefinitely without mana cost and directs all who enter it to wherever they wish to go. I have heard it is covered with runes and enchantments overlapping so cleverly, they don't warp or even effect each other."

"Can it be? Is it truly possible for such a marvel to exist? Titus, I thought we were friends, and yet you have not told me of this sooner?"

Fluder's head was spinning. His entire life, he had desired to glimpse deeper and deeper into the Abyss of magic. It could be said his magical knowledge was second to none but the Supreme Beings. For him to find out that a construction of such perfection existed excited him tremendously. _I must see what the Supreme Beings have created, so that I may someday understand it._ Fluder was seized with an instant obsession. _I _will _see this construction before I die._

"I'm sorry, Fluder. You were always buried in the back of Ashurbanipal somewhere, reading. You haven't moved much in the past twenty years, so I just let you be."

"I forgive you, on the condition you take me to this Gateway."

The skeletal mage made a dry chuckle, and turned toward Fluder.

"My friend, I was about to head there myself. If you would like to accompany me, feel free."

Fluder nodded vigorously. He would have hugged the Head Custodian if he could have.

~~One week later~~

Fluder stood up. He shivered as he felt a warm breeze tousle his beard, and the sun shone on his face. He had kept his complexion due to the sunlight in Ashurbanipal, but simulated light is never the same. He instinctively stretched his arms, raising them, and standing in the sun. Beside him, Titus moved. Seconds later, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Fluder, sit back down."

The two of them were in the the Great Square of the capital, in the midst of a massive crowd. Around them, thousands of citizens had assembled for the grand unveiling of the Gateway. People were looking at Fluder, taking a second look as they realized who he was. Fluder's reputation could not even scrape that of the denizens of the Nazarick, or even that of Jircniv. However, not being as revered as such legendary beings was no shame, and indeed Fluder was treated as one would treat a celebrity.

"Is that him, mama?"

"Yes, dearest. If you eat all of your vegetables, you may be as strong as him someday."

"He's so old!"

"Hush, child. He could kill you with a snap of his fingers."

The child seemed more amazed than scared, and made a 'woah' sound which brought joy to Fluder's heart.

Suddenly, a wave of silence blanketed the crowd, spreading out from the podium rising from the center of the square. Fluder knew what that meant. _I wonder which Supreme Being it is_. As usual, his ancient heart hammered in his chest at the thought of seeing one of his ultimate masters. He hoped it was one of the mage Supreme Beings.

Every head was craned towards the top of the podium, waiting. Suddenly, there was a cataclysmic boom, and a bright flash. The air seemed to shudder and twist, until it finally snapped back to normal. In its wake, it left behind a being. An eight foot tall goat man stood at the top of the podium. No, to call it a goat man would be an insult. It was black-furred Chaos God. His aura sparked the desire to defile and rape, to kill, maim, and burn.

Ulbert Alain Odle. The Keeper of the Four Catastrophes. The Lord of Chaos, and the Archdemon Emperor. Out of all of the Supreme Beings, he was the only one feared more than he was loved. He had his fair share of worshippers, yet he was also the Supreme Being who mothers told their naughty children would 'get them.' The crowd was deathly silent, simply staring at the embodiment of Chaos. Fluder flinched as he heard the Demons voice echo across the square.

"Well, well. Humans. Ho ho, my favorite species. So… temptable. Perhaps you would like a little edge over your neighbor?"

A taloned hand reached out and pointed at a man in the crowd. Those next to him edged to the side.

"You gave me a prayer yesterday, didn't you? You, John, looked at your friend being happy with his wife, and for a second, you wished it would all be ruined. I heard that my, friend. I do love a little maliciousness. As payment for such a delicious prayer, I followed up. I'm afraid that your friend will find no further happiness… Mmm, that's the terror I wanted. The guilt."

Indeed, Ulbert was feared more than he was loved. Those who worshipped him knew they walked a dangerous path, fraught with betrayal and hatred. However, they persevered, for he had many rewards. Despite Ulbert's evil, he was still a Supreme Being. His mere presence threatened to overwhelm the humans in the crowd. _His aura was not so strong the last time I met him. Perhaps he has let more of his unfathomable strength show._

"Kneel, humans, lest my wrath fall upon you!"

The entire crowd dropped to their knees, wildly praying that the Fourth Calamity would not fall upon their heads.

"I have come with a message for you today. The Gateway, the long awaited project of the Supreme Beings, is finally complete. Witness the greatness of your Lords!"

As he spoke, a powerful breeze stirred. Behind Ulbert, ten buildings disappeared as if they had never been. In their place, a massive arch shimmered into existence, as an illusion spell was dispelled. Fluder stared in awe at the construction. The top of the arch was nearly 70 feet high, and it was all made of pure white marble. Fluder could see that almost half of the construction was made of summoned marble by the underlays of power infused in the stone.

The arch was decorated with hundreds os strips of golden runes, and there were elegant loops of enchantments guided along golden wires. Through the lens of magic, it was a truly wondrous sight. Fluder was struck dumb by the sheer elegance of beauty of hundreds of solutions. A rune caused a disruption here? The enchantment was cunningly looped around it. Everything he witnessed further cemented his belief that the Supreme Beings were the masters of all magical knowledge.

Up on the pulpit, Ulbert made a gesture. Underneath the arc, a portal of blue splashed into existence. Immediately, a deep thrum sounded, echoing off of the nearby buildings. It made a bang, and then settled again. Ripples ran through the surface of the portal. For all of its apparent tranquility, Fluder could sense the massive amount of magic flowing through the runes and enchantments The entire structure was a beacon of mana.

"This portal is infused with the power of the 41! All of us have stretched a mighty hand out, and helped to lift this Gateway into being. What we have created is a portal which will run forever! Anyone who enters it shall be able to transport themself wherever they wish. My people, are you not impressed?"

The crowd had mostly risen to look upon the portal in awe. At Ulbert's words, they raised their arms and let out a mighty cheer.

"Indeed! And well you should be. My children, stay and watch, for at any moment, the Most Supreme, Lord momonga himself shall appear with an army of myth and legend. We go to one final crusade to root out any and all threats. You are blessed to be here on this day!"

**Sorry it's so short. Leave a review!**


End file.
